


Baby in the Summertime. You’re Where I’ll Be

by LozisLaw



Category: South Park
Genre: Comedy, First Time, Hot Weather, Multi, Mutual Pining, Party, Summer Love, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozisLaw/pseuds/LozisLaw
Summary: The one thing teenagers seem to think when it’s hot is pool party. With the hottest day of the year in South Park under way, Kyle finds his crush on Stan harder and harder to suppress as the party progresses, until they’re forced into circumstances where things will either change or just stay the same.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Baby in the Summertime. You’re Where I’ll Be

It was one of those rare hot days in South park during the summer. Days this hot only came around once or twice a year, but when they did, the only thing on everyone’s minds was pool party. Teenagers were already hanging out for booze-stocked parties whenever possible, but the heat obliterated people’s energy, so the compromise was getting stone-cold wasted while comfortably dipping in the water of a rich kids pool, no parents in sight. And for the tenth-grade class of South Park High, Token’s house was the only real option for a decent venue. No one else in the class was rich enough to afford a pool, those who could, didn’t have one anyway because 99% of the time in South Park, it was freezing balls and snowing. Token’s family had a pool because at their income level, it was out of taste to have a mansion without one. 

At the end of the day, all that mattered was it was the best place in town to throw a pool party, and this one had been planned for weeks, the blistering hot day forecast to be the hottest of the year. The entire class was invited, Token never being one to turn out the unpopular kids like some assholes in their class did when hosting their own. Token wasn’t really hosting anyway, the class had unanimously agreed to have a pool party for the forecast day, Token was just the guy whose house it was at, whose parents happened to be very chill with him having lots of people over.

Kyle was currently at Stan’s house, lounging groggily across Stan’s bed like a ragdoll while Stan prepared for the party that they’d be driving to together. He was already dressed in swim trunks, and an orange t-shirt with flip flops, the day already scorching. He’d had to give up wearing his ushanka for today, not wanting it to get wet with chlorinated water and sweat, and because the heat prevented anything wintery like that without dying of heatstroke. So, Kyle was left with the messy, uncontrollable mop of red he was disgusted to call his hair. At least he knew Stan wouldn’t mind him with his hair out, he was one of the only people who liked the jew-fro, Kyle not included. It was baffling, but Kyle took Stan’s word for it when he broke down into sobs when Kyle shaved it short once. It was one of Kyle’s most cherished memories of Stan, mostly because he now knew how highly Stan valued something of his, which made him feel much happier than it should of.

He was lying on Stan’s bed, staring up into the ceiling, while Stan was rushing around his room trying to get everything in order, getting dressed haphazardly while cleaning his room on explicitly strict instructions from his mother to finally tidy his room. The hoarding had crept from his locker into his room a little over the years. Kyle didn’t really mind, but it was a pain in the ass when he needed to find something, he’d left over from one their sleepovers underneath the piles of useless junk Stan couldn’t find a reason to part with. Right now, he was just rearranging the junk piles into neater junk piles. Kyle would probably help him, if he wasn’t feeling too lethargic to get up.

‘’Dude, that’s not how you clean up,’’ Kyle finally piped in, getting bored of hearing sounds of scurrying and muttered curses.

‘’Yeah I know, but it’s got to at least look presentable for my mom if she comes in here while I’m gone, so she knows I at least started,’’ Stan responded from across the room, trying to stack up old magazines and comics.

‘’You should have started yesterday or something, instead of cramming and doing a shit job of cleaning before we leave,’’ Kyle commented, turning over onto his side to scope Stan while he tidied, subtly glancing at Stan’s back. Stan had put on a shirt and swim trunks, but the shirt was white instead of orange like his, and the shorts were red and blue. 

One thing Kyle always loved about summer was that he got to see parts of Stan that were completely covered up the rest of the year, downside was that everyone else did, including all the girls at their school who wanted Stan almost as much as Kyle did. But he was the one who had the privilege of sleeping in the same bed as him on weekends, even if it was nothing more. He got to see Stan’s natural laughter, his habit of hoarding, his cute hair mussed up from playing videogames late at night. None of Stan’s girl crushes got to see any of that. They only saw his heroic showmanship out on the football field on Friday night, his dismissive attitude of school when asked a question in class, and his obvious hotness. That’s what they loved. Kyle loved everything they didn’t get to see, the things that Stan always saved for him; his super best friend in the wee hours of the morning after intense videogaming on Stan’s Ps4. 

‘’I’m not as good at planning as you are,’’ Stan said. Kyle snorted.

‘’It’s easy Stan, just don’t leave something that would need hours to complete right before you leave with your best friend to go to a party across town. We’re going to be late, if we don’t go soon,’’ Kyle said, lazily turning over on his stomach to check Stan’s alarm clock on his bedside table. It was 11.30 am, the party had started an hour ago due to the unbearable heat in which people were dying to spend the hottest part of the day submerged in cool water. The party would be held all day, until night.

‘’Okay, I screwed up on timing, I’ll admit,’’ Stan sighed, observing how much cleaner his piles were. ‘’Eh, it’ll be fine, we can go now,’’ Stan said, walking over towards Kyle, and grabbing his towel from the end of the bed.

‘’Thank Christ!’’ Kyle exclaimed, slowly getting up and getting his balance back from lying down so long.

‘’Thank you, Christ,’’ Stan said, smirking.

‘’Smart ass’’ Kyle said flicking Stan on the way out with his towel. Stan grinned and bumped Kyle’s shoulder with his own as they made their way down the stairs. Kyle ignored the thrill he got from touching Stan; it was usual for him now.

He’d accepted his crush on Stan when he was 13, in seventh grade. It was when he’d realised that Stan was getter older, his voice was getting deeper and he’d matured considerably since they were kids. What everyone else noticed was his looks. He used to be the shortest in their group, but something had happened when puberty hit, and suddenly he became the tallest. It was ironic because Kyle was the tallest when they were kids, and now he was shorter than Stan, Kenny and even Cartman, who only beat him by an inch and made up for it in girth. Stan’s face had also matured, but also remained the same, giving him a boyish, handsome look that all the girls dropped their panties for. Kyle’s included, but Stan didn’t know that. What really struck out was his body though, the advantage of playing football as the quarterback making him very fit, Kyle had had the opportunity of seeing his abs more than anyone else, thanks to the sleepovers and shamelessly getting changed in front of each other. Kyle made sure to let Stan know it wasn’t weird even as they got older, if only for the chance to watch Stan change than Stan see him. His body was nothing special, joining the basketball team in 7th grade had filled his lithe muscles well, but he was a skinny bird compared to Stan, who was a literal Greek god statue. 

It’s what made the girls of their class go crazy, since seventh grade. It’s when Stan got this attention from them that Kyle realised, he wasn’t okay with it, and after some thought and testing himself, he realised that he was jealous of the girls more than jealous of Stan for getting their attention. Stan never let them pass though, thankfully, he’d refused all the ones ballsy enough to ask him out, and to this day, Stan received constant attention from them, and at least one offers a week. Kyle considered that his crowning achievement, keeping Stan to himself without a girlfriend dragging Stan off to do couple stuff every waking moment of the day. Stan may have hoarded everything from his childhood, but Kyle hoarded Stan.

They walked out to Stan’s car in the driveway and got in, Kyle getting in the passenger seat with Stan driving. They were supposed to pick up Kenny from his house on the way, Kenny having no other way to get to Token’s house from his, which was on the other side of the tracks and Token’s on the opposite side of town. 

‘’Fuck, I’m so hot!’’ Kyle said, cranking the air conditioning up in the car.

‘’Why don’t you have a girlfriend then?’’ Stan asked. ‘’Asshole!’’ Kyle laughed, ‘’Aren’t you hot too?’’

‘’Of course,’’ Stan said, chuckling.

‘’Oh, then where’s your girlfriend huh? If you’re so hot?’’ They both laughed, finding how purely idiotic and lame they could be hilarious. Kyle was blushing while he laughed, whenever having a girlfriend was brought up between them. Stan didn’t know about him. Kyle wasn’t gay, he thought, he was just gay for Stan. He wouldn’t be content with anyone else, only Stan would do. But he knew that would never happen. It had been the same when he was a kid, only then he thought he’d grow out of it. 

He didn’t.

**

They made their way to Kenny’s house, and Stan honked the car horn, both too lazy to get out and greet him. Kenny didn’t like people visiting inside anyway. He’d told them once he’d rather his social and home life remain separate and very far from each other. Kyle could respect that. 

After a few seconds, Kenny ran out from his house and catapulted himself into the backseat, laughing. He was wearing faded green swim shorts, and was shirtless, revealing the face and sandy blonde hair that remains hidden for nine months of the year behind an orange parka. Kenny was a looker too, he had a mischievous look about him, and that attracted nearly as many girls as Stan. It seemed like Kyle just missed out on this kind of stuff, his friends were all hot, popular, confident. He didn’t know what fucking happened when god decided to pair him up with them, because he was none of these things, and girls only chased him when he was a kid, when he looked like everybody fucking else. Now he was considered a nerd. Only Stan seemed to think differently, which also didn’t make any sense. It was all just confusing, and annoying.

‘’Christ Kenny, you drunk already?’’ Stan asked, driving away from the house. Kenny sat up and put his seatbelt on. As much as the guy seemed reckless, he was always strict about car safety.

‘’Drive Marsh, the sooner I get to the party, the better. It will be too soon if I never see my parents again after we graduate. That’s if I even make it ‘till then,’’ Kenny said.

‘’Did your parents start fighting again?’’ Kyle asked. Stan punched him in the arm and glared. Kyle shrugged, there was no point pretending anything else was wrong in Kenny’s household. When the McCormick’s fought, their kids paid the price, always. And Kenny always appreciated if they cut the bullshit around him anyway, as he would say.

‘’Whatever, it’s nothing talking can do anything about. I just gotta get out with Karen, and we’ll be fine. Until then, I need to get wasted off my ass, then find a piece of ass. At the legendary Token pool party! It’s all our class has talked about this month, I wonder how many are coming, besides our class,’’ Kenny said.

‘’Don’t get too wasted,’’ Kyle warned, and Kenny burst out laughing, probably drunk already.

‘’You’re too much Kyle. That’s what these parties are all about; getting fucked up and fucking. I plan to do both, simultaneously. Need to find someone first though. Have you picked out a fuck buddy Stan? I know the girls will be queuing up for you today,’’ Kenny said. Kyle stared straight ahead, forcing himself not to look at Stan’s face while he answered. Kyle couldn’t give himself false hope, it was too dangerous. He could get hurt too easily.

‘’Shit dude, you can have some of them if you want. I’m not interested,’’ Stan said, glancing at Kyle for a lightning split second. Kyle saw it out of the corner of his eye, and coughed in his throat, trying to swallow the thoughts bubbling at his tongue.

‘’Which one though? You’ve got the whole female population at your whim, and I can take anyone- as long as I tell them it will be on your behalf, and you’d be there with us if you could,’’ Kenny wondered out loud.

‘’Sick dude! Don’t tell them that! Jesus Christ!’’ Stan exclaimed, shaking his head and laughing a little. Kyle grinned at him, then turned to face back at Kenny.

‘’Yeah, because he wants to tell them himself.’’

Kenny cackled, doubling over in his seat, and Stan scowled at Kyle, hitting his arm playfully. Kyle grinned, and sat back around in his seat. He felt like that was a victory, in terms of gouging Stan’s stance on the endless interest from girls wanting to date him. He knew it wouldn’t matter, but he was giddy now.

‘’Well I’ll tell you this,’’ Kenny said, breaking the silence once the laughter died down, ‘’I bet there will be a lot of people hooking up at this party, some new couples might be formed, which will be interesting’’ Neither Stan or Kyle disagreed, and Kyle felt a tingly feeling of anticipation for the coming party. When he glanced at Stan, Stan was wearing the lingering hint of a smile. Kyle tried not to read into it.

They arrived at Token’s house shortly after and had to park further down the street because of the surplus of vehicles surrounding his house. It’s like everyone drove in their own car. It wasn’t so shocking, because Token’s lived up on the hills of South Park, and not many other’s lived near him, or even in this neighbourhood. They would have all had to drive up, especially to combat this heat currently beating down on South Park.

They all got out and walked into the house, heading straight for the back yard where the pool was. Barely anyone was inside, but as soon as they exited the house, and headed to the lavish garden and patio area housing the huge pool, they were blasted with action. The back yard was teeming with teenagers, most from their tenth-grade class and some younger grades. The place was scattered with people, both on land and crowding the pool. Kyle already felt overwhelmed and grabbed for Stan’s upper arm in caution. Stan softly touched Kyle’s back and rubbed gently. It was their unspoken promise; Don’t worry dude, I’m staying right here by your side. I’m not going anywhere. Kyle instantly felt better, if Stan stuck with him and didn’t go off to schmooze some slutty girl in the class like he feared in his delirious state of tiredness this morning. Kyle smiled at Stan, and Stan hugged his shoulders with one arm, giving him a squeeze. They were interrupted by Kenny, who started yelling and ran straight for the pool, jumping in with a bomb dive. The splash wet the people surrounding the pool, and a group of girls squealed, complaining at the splash.

Kyle elbowed Stan, chuckling at the scene. ‘’Dude, why would they stand right there if they didn’t want to get wet?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’They’re retards maybe?’’ Stan said giggling. Kyle noted that they were some of the girls particularly strongly pining after Stan, asking him out more than most. They were persistent, Kyle had gathered after being confronted by them more than once to find out who Stan likes. How the hell would Kyle even know? Stan and Kyle aren’t girls, they don’t talk about their feelings and crushes at sleepovers. Granted they have sleepovers still, but that’s beside the point. They don’t heart-to-hearts about girls, that’s just gay.

‘’Hey guys!’’

Kyle paused in his panic, and Stan and Kyle turned to see Wendy Testaburger walking over to them. She was wearing a purple bikini with her long black hair out down to her hips. She was small and skinny, but she was very strong, having beaten up her boyfriend for being a dick more than once. He was huge, too.

‘’Hey Wendy,’’ Stan said, waving at Wendy with his free hand, his other arm still around Kyle. Kyle felt himself blushing wildly because of this, and that he was still doing it in Wendy’s presence, which kind of felt like gloating. Stan would never say so though, Kyle knew.

‘’It’s so hot right? Have you been in the pool? Oh, of course not, you’re still dry. I recommend going in now, before someone pukes in it. Probably Kenny,’’ She laughed, cheeks pink like she's tipsy already.

‘’Where are the drinks?’’ Kyle asked, surprising both Stan and Wendy. Kyle didn’t usually drink, he did it for Stan’s sake often at parties. Just like right now, to save Stan asking and from talking Wendy any longer. It’s not like he didn’t like her, but she was often condescending, and her boyfriend was a fat dickhead Kyle hated more than anyone. When she was around, that meant he was close by too.

‘’Sup fags. I didn’t think you’d have it in you to come out into the sun, day walker. Is Stan promising to let you suck his dick later huh?’’

Fuck.

Cartman. The biggest and most racist piece of shit in the universe, and Wendy’s boyfriend. One of the centuries most peculiar and unexplainable phenomena’s. Wendy was hot, nice and smart, so she obviously would choose top of the barrel with guys to date. That’s why her and Stan dated in third grade, because together they looked like they came straight out of a magazine. So, the development between her and Cartman a year later shocked everyone, because he was a bigoted, fat dumbass, with absolutely no discernible looks whatsoever. He didn’t have a big dick either, that was known since fourth grade when it was discovered he had a penis size of 1.4 inches. So, he couldn’t be satisfying Wendy that way. To this day, everyone is confused by their relationship. Kyle’s not really complaining though, because if Cartman hadn’t come along and wooed Wendy or whatever the hell he did, she might still be dating Stan. That would have broken Kyle.

‘’Fuck off Fatass,’’ Kyle said, feeling himself gear up for another fight.

‘’No seriouslah, how did Stan bribe you to come out of your Jew cave?’’ Cartman asked sincerely.

‘’It’s hot retard. Not that the heat gets through to the tons of blubber around your baby body,’’ Kyle retorted, feeling Stan’s arm holding him back. The thrill of interest the contact gave him placated his anger somewhat.

‘’Aye, I’m not fat-‘’

‘’-He’s big boned,’’ Wendy finished with a sigh. ‘’Come on Eric, you’re needed anywhere but here,’’ she pulled Cartman away from Stan and Kyle, giving them a not quite apologetic look.

‘’I’ll talk to you guys later.’’

‘’What the hell does she see in him?’’ Kyle wondered out loud once they left. Stan released his arm and Kyle tried not to feel disappointed.

‘’Well, they’re both kind of confident and possessive. I don’t know dude. I’m as confused as you are,’’ Stan shrugged.

‘’I guess they’ll forever be a mystery. Unless Cartman is somehow nice behind closed doors. Which I’m very much doubting,’’ Kyle said.

‘’They do fight and break up a lot though, so he’s probably always an asshole,’’ Stan said.

‘’You and Wendy used to break up a lot too,’’ Kyle said.

‘’Wendy always broke up with me though. I think she’s just like that,’’ Stan said.

‘’You did break up with her once, for the start-up company,’’ Kyle pointed out.

‘’Yeah, but we were going to be rich dude. There was no time for bitches,’’ Stan said.

Kyle grinned, remembering that breakup. It was the one Stan put his friends above her, and though Kyle shouldn’t rejoice Stan standing her up for a dumbass idea, he was proud, nonetheless. 

**

Kyle spotted the drinks around an open bar and they made their way over. Stan made Kyle a drink, as was their usual tradition in parties, since Kyle couldn’t make a drink to save his life without putting either not enough or way too much alcohol in it. Kyle took the time to watch Stan while he made their drinks, feeling hopelessly lucky that Stan was making them for him, like he was his date. He tinged pink thinking this. Hopefully Stan would think he just got sunburned already. Stan handed Kyle his, and they both drank. Kyle’s was very sweet, just as he liked it. He didn’t care that made him girly for liking alcohol masked in sugar. Kenny came over to them, dripping wet.

‘’I’m getting sober too fast,’’ Kenny said, making himself a drink. They were all standing beside the bar area with piles of glasses and bottles stacked upon its tabletop. 

‘’You find a hook-up yet?’’ Kyle asked, looking around the pool, where Bebe was currently feeling up Clyde in the water. Heterosexuals were gross, Kyle thought, looking away in disgust.

‘’Not yet. The girls have their heads too far up Stan’s ass, it’ll take a few drinks to lower their expectations, then I’ll swoop in,’’ Kenny said, finishing off his cup in record pace and making another drink.

‘’Why haven’t you guys got in the pool yet?’’ Kenny asked, noticing their dry bodies compared to his dripping one.

‘’Uh, I guess I was just waiting for Kyle. You know how prudish he is about his hair,’’ Stan teased. Kyle scowled and touched his hair self-consciously.

‘’Asshole. Let’s go then,’’ Kyle dared Stan, giving him his drink and flinging off his shirt and throwing it on a stool at the bar. He didn’t wait up for Stan as he ran into the pool and catapulted into the water, instantly feeling the refreshing coolness collide with his skin. He could almost feel the steam sizzling off his body when it hit the water, and it made completely sense that a pool party was thrown. This was just glorious. Kyle kept his eyes open to watch Stan jump in, knowing he would have followed immediately.

Kyle saw the water impact again and he knew Stan had jumped in. Kyle stayed under the water, holding his breath as he looked up at Stan’s body from below, admiring Stan’s legs from this angle. If he wasn’t submerged in water, Kyle would be blushing. Stan dived under the water, looking down at Kyle staring from the bottom of the pool up at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, motionless besides from the slight swaying of limbs. Stan swam back up to the surface, and Kyle followed, feeling like his heart was on fire from those intense seconds Stan gazed at him.

Kyle gasped for air from being underwater so long, and when he regained his breath, he noticed Stan looking at him weirdly.

‘’What?’’ Kyle asked, worried. Stan cleared his throat.

‘’Nothing, this water is really nice,’’ Stan said. Kyle gave him a curious look, he felt like something was happening before, he wasn’t sure what.

‘’Yeah it is, weirdo. I wanna stay here all day. I’ll probably shrivel up like a vampire from the sun though,’’ Kyle tried to joke, but he was feeling awkward, which he didn’t like feeling around Stan, who always made him feel better about himself, not some dorky tag-along with crazy hair, but someone worthwhile hanging out with. Times like this he didn’t feel like that.

‘’Token would have some sunscreen lying around for today surely, if you need it,’’ Stan suggested. Kyle scoffed.

‘’Yeah, my daywalker skin is really protected if crappy sunblock is slathered on it. Dude, I burn no matter what. Sunscreen isn’t gonna change that, I’m just a nerd with a horrible immune system, I know,’’ Kyle said, mostly pouting about this. Stan looked sad, and Kyle had to avert his gaze, at risk of developing an unwanted boner that he sometimes got when Stan flashed him puppy eyes.

‘’Don’t be so hard on yourself,’’ Stan said.

‘’Eh, I’ve accepted I’m never gonna be a pretty boy like you,’’ Kyle shrugged, cheeks burning when he realised what he said. He couldn’t get himself to stop talking. Suddenly he noticed that the pool was empty, except for them floating in the centre.

‘’Dude. Don’t say that,’’ Stan said, sounding sad. Kyle looked back at Stan, feeling a little angry. He didn’t know why Stan was so upset about this; it wasn’t news that Kyle was not attractive.

‘’What? I know I’m ugly, I’m over it now. Chicks are a waste of time anyway,’’ Kyle shrugged, looking away from Stan’s disbelieving face.

‘’Bullshit! Kyle, you’re fucking hot, stop feeling sorry for yourself,’’ Stan said. Kyle guffawed, more because he didn’t believe that than the fact that Stan seemed to.

‘’Uh huh, yeah sure, Stan,’’ Kyle sarcastically said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly Stan grabbed his shoulders, and Kyle’s dick took sudden interest. ‘’Hey- what- ‘’ 

‘’Are you gonna make me say it out loud? You’re hot Kyle, Jesus and you act like no one is into you? They so are Kyle, Jesus I-‘’ Stan stopped, turned and laughed, shaking his head. Kyle’s mouth was hanging open mid-retort, because he didn’t believe Stan, but Jesus. Stan wanted him to believe it, bad apparently. He felt like he needed to get out of this water, he needed to be sitting or something, he felt like he was suffocating in this water at the possible implications of this conversation.

‘’I’m gonna get another drink,’’ Kyle said when Stan removed his hands from Kyle’s shoulders and silently avoided his eyes. Stan didn’t comment, just nodded and followed Kyle out of the water. They climbed out of the pool, and immediately Kyle felt eyes on them. On Stan, who was probably looking like a fucking god with water dripping down his perfect shirtless body. Kyle was too fucking embarrassed to feel aroused by Stan right now and refused to look at him as they walked back to the open bar. Kyle knew that the group of girls were probably plotting now, closing in on Stan. Kyle didn’t want to feel petty and jealous about it, he had no reason to hate them except for the much more likely opportunity to get laid by the guy Kyle’s loved for years more than he did.

They sat up on the stools at the bar, which were conveniently empty, and pour some more drinks for themselves. Kyle did his own this time, not wanting to ask Stan to make him one like a fucking girl would. He was not pathetic; he would have dignity. No fucking way would he mournfully watch Stan get courted by girls, depressed on the side while Stan got some fucking action. No way.

Kyle angrily stewed as they sat in silence, looking out over the rest of the party. Stan kept giving him worried glances, which annoyed the fuck out of Kyle for hoping they meant something, when they obviously didn’t. Stan was just concerned that Kyle was being a hormonal bitch. Their awkward silence was interrupted by a girl, Kyle recognised her as some cheerleader from the year below them, and she must be popular if she was invited to this party. Kyle watched her as she ignored him and giggled and introduced herself to Stan. Kyle rolled his eyes, then saw the rest of her group standing not too far from them, laughing nervously and looking at Stan and the cheerleader. Then finally Kyle looked at Stan and laughed under his breath when he saw Stan’s face. Stan gave him an evil glare, then smirked.

‘’Hey um, Sydney, have you met my best friend Kyle? He’s super smart, and I’m sure you know he’s one of the best basketball players on the team at school,’’ Stan announced, grinning at Kyle, whose mouth was open in surprise, then he clamped it shut and glared at him. Sydney, the cheerleader, looked bored by Kyle’s presence in what was obviously her and Stan’s private conversation. Yeah, Kyle would play along.

‘’Hey Sydney, you know Stan from football or something?’’ Kyle asked, pretending to scratch his face with his middle finger, aiming it at Stan, who hid his laugh behind his hand. Kyle smirked, then looked back at Sydney. She was pretty, with wavy brown hair and a cute face, and a revealing bikini Kyle worried was turning on Stan. But she was so obviously a bitch, with a conceited attitude toward anyone who wasn’t a hot guy, as Kyle found with her looking over him as though assessing his looks and deciding- yeah no thanks, I’ll have the hunk of hotness sitting beside you thanks. 

‘’I perform at the games as a cheerleader, yeah, but Stan and I haven’t officially met before this party,’’ Sydney primly stated, obviously trying to include Stan in the conversation again, and he really didn’t look like he wanted to, content with snickering at Kyle behind his hands.

‘’Oh- but I thought the cheerleaders would have all known Stan the famous quarterback by now, if you’re there every game?’’ Kyle asked, feigning innocent curiosity. He knew Stan didn’t really socialise with the cheer squad, that’s why he was squashing Sydney by asking. Because Stan got into his bed every Friday night for a sleepover instead. It was his crowning victory. Sydney scowled at Kyle, then flicked her hair pretentiously.

‘’Whatever, you’re not even on the football team,’’ Sydney said, turning toward Stan again as though to say to him- can you believe this guy? Stan shrugged back at her, biting back a smile. Kyle grinned; he was enjoying this fake sarcastic argument.

‘’Oh, damn it you’re right,’’ Kyle snapped his fingers in disappointment, glancing back at Stan who was openly beaming at Kyle now, and if that didn’t give him confidence, nothing did. ‘’At least I play basketball though, as Stanley here so kindly mentioned before. Thank you, Stan, for recognising my talent’’ Kyle held his hand dramatically to his heart, bowing his head toward Stan.

‘’Oh, you’re welcome Kyle, but I must thank you myself for recognising my football talents also,’’ Stan chuckled giving his own dramatic bow while sitting on the stool.

‘’Oh, you are welcome Stanley!’’ Kyle continued, and that’s when they both burst out laughing, Sydney crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. The action only made Kyle laugh harder.

‘’Look Sydney,’’ Stan said when he finally caught his breath, grabbing Kyle by the shoulder. ‘’I get what you’re doing here and all- but me and Kyle are a package deal, so if you don’t like him around making snide remarks and bitchy comments, you may as well give up. Tell your friends who won’t stop looking at us that too,’’ Stan nodded to the group who was giggling at them before, now silent that Stan gave them attention. Sydney was silent too, then she scoffed and walked off without another word, giving Kyle the dirtiest look, he’d ever received.

‘’Bitch,’’ Kyle said, once she re-joined her group, thankfully away from them.

‘’I was trying to set you up with her there, you didn’t have to throw it in her face,’’ Stan said. Kyle huffed with a hurt he didn’t anticipate. Stan was trying to set Kyle up with girls- right, of course. Because that screamed you had feelings for that person.

‘’You know she thought of me as a sack of shit. She wanted you, if you didn’t notice,’’ Kyle said, annoyed again.

‘’Oh, come on, you’re not that bad. Can you really blame her for thinking you’re a bitch though, the way you acted just then? Granted it was funny,’’ Stan grinned, but Kyle shrugged him off.

‘’Whatever, that was a test- to prove you don’t know what you’re talking about. She obviously wants your dick, and I was just your bitchy friend who cockblocked her,’’ Kyle said bitterly.

‘’Would that phrase even work in this situation? She’s a girl so…’’ Stan waved his hand, expecting Kyle to get it, like he was a fucking retard.

‘’I’m fucking aware it doesn’t work. I can’t just say I pussyblocked her, can I? It doesn’t exist, so I made do with the fucking metaphor I had,’’ Kyle spat, glaring at Stan. He was pissed Stan was taking this all-in stride, like he didn’t have a fucking ache in his pants like Kyle did over the way Stan giggled into his hand. Like every move Stan made didn’t make Kyle go crazy horny and be able to do nothing about it but longingly stare. He was fucking pissed, and fucking sick of this shit. It was hurting him too much.

‘’Woah dude, I was just joking,’’ Stan tried to touch Kyle’s shoulder again, but Kyle violently shook him off, hating himself for being so affected by a mere touch of the arm. Stan looked like he had more to say, but Kenny crashed into them, a drink sloshing in his hand and a very familiar slur in his voice that couldn’t be mistaken as anything but drunkenness.

‘’Yo, my amigos, how’s the cunt-hunt doing with you? I found this desperate chick, her name’s Sydney and she’s fuckin’ hot dude,’’ Kenny drawled, leaning over them with his arms wrapping around their necks.

‘’Ha yeah, she was just talking to me and Kyle,’’ Stan said, giving Kyle a look- like annoyance? Whatever. Kenny groaned and stood up properly.

‘’Aww, you seriously telling me I’m getting sloppy seconds from you chumps?’’ Kenny asked. Kyle snorted. Stan glanced at him, and Kyle looked away, still angry.

‘’There weren’t any ‘firsts’ to begin with, so go nuts,’’ Stan said, waving Kenny off. Kenny was still frowning.

‘’Nah, I can’t now, she’ll be slobbering over your dick and won’t be any good for me,’’ Kenny said.

‘’Uh, I don’t think so, she probably doesn’t like us now, after what we told her,’’ Stan claimed, looking at Kyle.

‘’I’ll just have to hook up with some guys instead. Guys aren’t interested in Stan like the chicks are- oh wait!’’ Kenny said, looking directly at Kyle. Kyle scowled and shot Kenny a murderous look, his face heating in humiliation. Of course, Kenny just fucking went there. Was he that fucking obvious?

‘’Dude just don’t aim for cheerleaders and you won’t get burned,’’ Stan suggested, leaning back in his seat and sighing. Kyle wished to god he didn’t find that hot.

‘’You won’t be able to fuck anyone if you don’t sober up,’’ Kyle said, observing Kenny’s drunken state, he barely seemed to know how to keep his eyes open.

‘’You worry too much Kyle, I can get my dick up any time, any place,’’ Kenny smiled through his closed eyes, stuttering away from them blindly, drink still in his hand. Somewhere, someone started up the speakers, and music started playing over the noise the of the party, a spontaneous dance floor forming nearby.

‘’Hey dude, you wanna go dance?’’ Stan asked, smiling back at Kyle like nothing was wrong. Kyle nearly agreed from that smile alone. Then he remembered that he didn’t like dancing and made a fool of himself every time anyway. Plus, he was mad at Stan right now for making him crazy.

‘’Don’t you know Jews got no rhythm? Kyle said, flicking Stan off. Stan pouted, and Kyle bit his tongue to stop him from going crazy at Stan for making him insane. Kyle was sweating, and he knew dancing would probably make his boner obvious, so it was safer if he stayed sitting where he was, forever.

‘’That doesn’t matter, nobody’s actually good at dancing,’’ Stan said, shaking Kyle’s arm.

‘’If you wanna go dance, I’m not stopping you from making a fool of yourself,’’ Kyle said.

‘’I wouldn’t be making a fool of myself if you weren’t there with me,’’ Stan pleaded, giving those goddamn puppy dog eyes again. Kyle looked at Stan, trying to plead back with his eyes how much he did not want to dance right now. They stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed to stretch on for eternity, until Stan coughed in his throat and looked away. Kyle’s heart was pumping louder than ever, and he felt out of time when they both looked out into the party again, Stan taking a gulp of his drink.

‘’I’m not dancing,’’ Kyle said quietly, looking back at Stan shyly. Stan shrugged.

‘’That’s okay, I’ll just stay here with you then,’’ Stan said, like it was no big deal. Like he wasn’t just blaring into Kyle’s soul like Kyle felt he was.

‘’Dude, if you wanna dance- don’t let me stop you, you know I’m a stick in the mud. Go have fun on your own, it’s fine,’’ Kyle assured him, panicked that Stan was not enjoying himself, like he was babysitting Kyle. Stan shook his head.

‘’No, I have fun when you’re around. That’s all I need,’’ Stan said, taking Kyle’s arm and holding it. Kyle blushed, fuelled by the contact.

‘’Is that all you need?’’ Kyle asked, putting his other hand on Stan’s where he was holding his arm. He wasn’t asking for reassurance, he was asking if Stan didn’t need any more from Kyle, like maybe- Stan was hurting too, he wanted to take more from Kyle, he needed to take more, but couldn’t. Kyle watched Stan’s face as he stared back at Kyle with a rival intensity, then nervously looked away, releasing his hand from Kyle’s arm.

‘’It’s what I’ll survive with,’’ Stan said, and Kyle really needs Stan to be fucking clearer here, because the cryptic signs are just confusing him.

‘’What are you surviving with here?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’You. Just- being your best friend, you by my side, it’s all I need to survive,’’ Stan said. Kyle huffed, because he felt like this was going somewhere, but Kyle doesn’t think he can survive with just this, the desperate but nervous glances and grins, the longing and depression over something so close but too far to just grab. Kyle can’t survive with this anymore, maybe when he was young, but not anymore. This fucking pool party has made that clear.

‘’Well, that’s great. But we can’t all be okay being like when we were eight. Things change,’’ Kyle said.

‘’What are you talking about?’’ Stan asked, confused. Kyle swallowed thickly, feeling like he could suffocate. They were disrupted by a crash and yelling, and they turned to see Cartman and Wendy fighting, Wendy punching Cartman in the face as a large group surrounded them and cheered.

‘’Oh fuck. This again?’’ Stan groaned, giving Kyle a look as he got up and walked over to the brawl. Kyle followed, feeling deflated. They approached the crowd and Kyle overheard their shouting while trying to beat each other’s lights out.

‘’You fucking asshole! You don’t fucking say that and get away with it,’’ Wendy yelled, wiping sweat from her forehead.

‘’Calm down fuckin’ bitch! You’re a big bully!’’ Cartman cried out, spitting out blood from his mouth. Wendy growled and kicked Cartman in the ribs.

‘’Act like a fucking human being, you selfish prick!’’ Wendy said, holding Cartman close as she kneed him in the stomach, making him heave and double over. Stan laughed and glanced at Kyle, probably hoping Kyle found Cartman’s pain amusing. He did, but not enough to stop being pissed at Stan. And not pissed enough to stop being in love with him, fuck.

‘’Bitch, calm your tits before they take over the world,’’ Cartman panted.

‘’Kick his ass, Wendy!’’ Kenny called out, earning a scowl from Cartman. Kenny shrugged and grinned.

‘’Kenny, what the fuck happened to bros before hoes?’’ Cartman said, pausing his fight to glare at Kenny behind him. Kenny grinned and shrugged.

‘’The fuck did you call me?’’ Wendy yelled. Cartman turned and blanched, then held out his hands, surrendering to Wendy.

‘’I called you a ho. Because you’re my ho, bitch,’’ Cartman said. Kyle nearly vomited when he saw Wendy’s eyes change, like that insult was somehow a compliment. Sick.

‘’Eric,’’ Wendy said, her tone changing from furious to admonishing. Cartman held his hand out and Wendy took it, lifting him up to stand properly. The crowd groaned and booed their disappointment. It ended like this every time; Kyle didn’t know why people expected otherwise. Wendy always forgave Cartman, and then they fucked somewhere close by. Kyle didn’t want to have to hear that, so he backed away from the dispersing crowd and headed back to the bar. His drink was suddenly empty again.

‘’Man, I don’t know why we keep thinking she’ll leave him. All he does is bat his eyelashes at her, say something half-sincere and she forgives him for being a total dick,’’ Stan said, walking back with Kyle. Kyle avoided Stan’s eyes as he poured himself another drink. He had to be strong now, he wouldn’t lose it. He maybe should stop drinking, but it felt better dealing with this with a buzz.

‘’Hey, what we were talking about before…’’ Stan said softly. Kyle shook his head.

‘’No, forget it. It doesn’t matter,’’ Kyle said, sounding stronger than he felt.

‘’Kyle- ‘’

‘’No- it’s fine. I actually need to do something, I’ll catch up with you later,’’ Kyle said, hurrying away from Stan and his sad eyes that melted him. He went inside, into the living room where the only people in the room was a couple making out on the couch. Kyle scowled and wandered further into the house, disgusted by their blissful necking, but mostly jealous. He just needed to be alone, he had to get a hold of himself. It was too close a call that he blew everything. He would not destroy his friendship for these dumb feelings. He just needed time to get over them, or at least hide them better than the pisspoor job he did back outside. He went to the second floor of the house, hoping he could find an unoccupied room to think in for a while. 

In hindsight, the room he headed for should have been expected to be occupied, as distinguished by the thumping and small noises, but he realised this too late when he opened Token’s bedroom to find two of his classmates fucking on the bed. He stood at the door, gaping with a beet red face as he witnessed Token ploughing into a certain brunette jock. Clyde, his face pressed into the bed as Token took him from behind, both making small sounds of gurgled pleasure. They apparently didn’t notice him as he quickly shut the door again and ran away, as the thumping sounds continued when he scurried away from the hall and beelined outside again, his face beating hard.

He didn’t want to be in the house at all knowing that was going on. He didn’t even know Token and Clyde were gay, and it was even more baffling that they were together, apparently. It didn’t exactly look like they were new to the concept of gay sex, and Kyle’s face burned when he considered how long they might have been doing this, the class completely oblivious. Some people other than him were gay in the class. The idea was relieving at least, knowing that if Kyle ever had the balls to come out, they would probably support him. He suddenly felt like it was universally important he told someone this development between Token and Clyde, and the only person Kyle would trust to tell was Stan.

He found Stan talking to Lola, and usually he’d be fuming about this, but he didn’t have time to feel jealous. This information seemed like world changing news.

‘’Stan, I need to talk to you right now,’’ Kyle said, appearing beside him and ignoring Lola’s dirty looks. That slut could go fuck herself.

‘’Oh, hey Kyle, I was just talking to- ‘’

‘’That doesn’t matter, this is more important,’’ Kyle cut him off, pulling on Stan’s arm to come with him.

‘’Excuse me, I was talking to Stan- ‘’ Lola interjected.

‘’Go find Kenny if you’re looking for cheap sex. This is more important than your sad-sack attempts to flirt,’’ Kyle spat, pushing Stan away. He heard a grunt of disgust from her as he dragged Stan along, but he didn’t care. Stan was stammering stupidly as Kyle led him to a deserted area, outside. He didn’t want to talk about it with that stuff going on upstairs. He found a quiet bench in the gardens near the pool, shielded by shrubs from other people and prying ears.

‘’Kyle! What is going on? Why are you being so rude to every girl you come across?’’ Stan asked. Kyle couldn’t answer that yet, he had to get this other stuff out.

‘’That’s doesn’t matter right now. I’m going to tell you something. And you can’t tell another soul- you understand me? It’s extremely secret okay,’’ Kyle said, holding Stan’s shoulders to face him. Stan nodded, still looking confused.

‘’Do you really need to make sure with me? I’m your best friend Kyle, of course I’ll keep a secret. I’m kind of offended you don’t know that already,’’ Stan said. Kyle groaned.

‘’Whatever, that doesn’t matter right now. Okay, so I went into the house when I left before, and I saw something. That I wasn’t supposed to,’’ Kyle said, not sure how to continue with this.

‘’What was it?’’

‘’Um- okay, so I accidently walked in on Token having sex with Clyde on Token’s bed,’’ Kyle blurted, his face burning. Stan looked surprised, then perplexed.

‘’What? That can’t be true- I saw Bebe going after Clyde in the pool earlier. And you’re saying, with- Token?’’ Stan looked puzzled.

‘’I know what I saw Stan, Clyde is with Token! They’re gay!’’ Kyle shouted, forgetting to be discreet. He felt more like convincing Stan that such things could happen, that they had happened before Kyle’s very eyes. Stan still seemed unconvinced.

‘’What exactly did you see?’’ Stan asked. Kyle guffawed, heating up.

‘’Why does it matter?’’ Kyle asked, mortified.

‘’Because it does Kyle. What were they doing?’’

‘’Um, Token was fucking Clyde, on their bed. Not much more to it that I’m comfortable discussing,’’ Kyle curtly replied, feeling like his face would burst into flames.

‘’What position were they in?’’ Stan asked curiously and Kyle gaped.

‘’Why the fuck does it matter? Go find out for your porno on your own,’’ Kyle said, crossing his arms. He didn’t know why he thought sharing this with Stan would be in any way less than humiliating. Maybe he was expected Stan to come out and say it wasn’t weird, gays were okay, and the slight chance that he was gay himself. As if.

‘’Alright well, do you think we should tell them that we know? I mean, it’s obviously a secret or something, so they’d probably react badly in any case,’’ Stan said. Kyle shook his head.

‘’I’d want them to tell me they know if it was me. It’s dishonest to be keeping that from them,’’ Kyle said.

‘’Okay, um, so should we tell them now?’’ Stan asked awkwardly, looking back over to the pool area.

‘’I don’t know. Would you want someone to reveal your secret to you after you’re all sexed out?’’ Kyle asked, mostly sarcastic, but kind of serious. Any scenario that Stan is sexed out is a hoarded fantasy, and info of how he would act just adds to the personality profile sex fantasy Stan would have after fucking Kyle, that Kyle has been carefully creating for years. Not that this was his biggest concern right now.

‘’Dude! Okay, fair point, I guess we should wait or something. Maybe towards the end of the party or something?’’

‘’We’re gonna be here ‘till late, so yeah. Aren’t you shocked or something this happening between two boys in our class?’’ Kyle asked. Stan shrugged.

‘’I probably wouldn’t have pegged those two as gay, but for our class it’s basically expected for the guys. It’s fucking South Park,’’ Stan said. Kyle wanted to ask what about you? Are you gay too? He didn’t say this, and eventually they returned to the pool area, deciding to reveal to Token and Clyde around 9pm, giving them some time to adjust, or something.

‘’What did you need to do before?’’ Stan asked once they were back in the patio area. Kyle had forgotten his mission to be alone for a while in the excitement of things.

‘’I just needed to be alone for a while. This party is kind of overwhelming, with all these people we don’t even know. And instead I walked in on- that,’’ Kyle said, looking at the ground.

‘’Do you want to go somewhere quieter for a while then?’’ Stan suggested, and Kyle was tempted to accept. He knew better obviously, that being alone with Stan right now was kryptonite for his problems.

‘’Where would we even go? I don’t wanna go inside with the sex going on upstairs,’’ Kyle said.

‘’I don’t think that’ll be a problem,’’ Stan said, and nodded to the back-entrance doors, where Token and Clyde walked out, Clyde’s hair an obvious, sex-wrecked mess. They promptly disappeared into the crowd of people surrounding the dance floor.

‘’Wow, they’re quick,’’ Stan remarked, and Kyle punched him.

‘’You’re terrible,’’ Kyle grinned, and Stan pulled him towards the house, Kyle forgetting to refuse his offer to be alone. They headed inside, upstairs, and only once they made it there and found an empty room did Kyle realise the weirdness of the situation. 

Alone, in a room. Upstairs, away from the rest of the party. 

With Stan.

Stan’s face was weird too when they went into the room. It looked like a guest bedroom; a double bed made neatly in the centre of the room. Kyle gave him a look as if to ask what was going on, and Stan rushed towards him.

‘’Dude, wha- ‘’ Stan connected their lips and kissed him. Oh. Oh.

Stan released him after a few seconds and stepped back, his face an interesting shade of pink. He looked slightly drunk. Kyle was frozen in shock, his eyes wide. He softly touched his lips, as if in disbelief of what they just encountered. Stan breathed heavily, his worried face making Kyle kind of sad. He couldn’t have known that Kyle had wanted that to happen for years now and had been dreaded the reality that it would probably never happen. Yet it just did. Stan kissed him.

‘’I’m sorry Kyle. I couldn’t wait any more,’’ Stan said quietly after a moment, his voice cracking a little. Kyle was taken out of his trance a little.

‘’Dude,’’ Kyle breathed. ‘’What the fuck are you sorry for?’’ And Stan’s eyes widened like saucers.

‘’I- ‘’ Stan didn’t get to finish his sentence when Kyle came over to him and kissed him again. Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle’s waist. Stan moved back to look at Kyle, his eyes still wide.

‘’I- I didn’t think you liked me like that,’’ Stan said. Kyle snorted, unable to stop a small, but ultimately smug smile, creeping onto his face.

‘’I would’ve thought my possessive hold on you gave me away,’’ Kyle said. 

‘’Well. Besides from that,’’ Stan said, laughing nervously, his face still red. 

Kyle kissed him again, sneaking his tongue out and licking Stan’s mouth open, Stan gladly opening for him. Kyle could hardly believe it, his best friend, his crush, his favourite person was kissing him, loving him. Although, no, Stan hadn’t said that. Kyle felt it anyway, as they shuffled backwards and fell onto the bed, Kyle on top of Stan, neither them willing to break contact. Kyle crawled on Stan, so his legs were straddling Stan’s hips, the feeling of Stan’s boner, when Kyle brushed over it through his swim trunks gave him an inexplicably giddy feeling. Stan groaned into Kyle’s mouth, and Kyle flicked his hips once, testing, rubbing down into Stan’s boner with his own. They both moaned. 

Stan held his arms tightly as Kyle continued to grind down onto him, flicking his hips in a now desperate attempt to get some friction. They had stopped kissing, now so intrigued with this rubbing development that they couldn’t break eye contact, eyes boring into each other as Kyle moved up and down and Stan attempted to fuck him through his shorts.

‘’I- ah, I thought you liked girls,’’ Kyle muttered, putting his hands down on Stan’s chest. Stan shook his head.

‘’What gave you that assumption?’’

‘’Well- ah, you’d talk to all these girls at the party, and let them flirt with you, at school too,’’ Kyle panted, somewhat bitterly thinking about it. He was still rubbing down on Stan’s crotch with his own, slower now, despite his dick begging for more contact.

‘’I didn’t like them, but I couldn’t just tell a girl that came up to me to fuck off. That’s your department,’’ Stan said, grinning. Kyle grunted and leaned down again to capture Stan’s tongue, feeling so relieved that the ball of stress crowding his organs for years suddenly deflated, and finally let him breath. They stayed like that for a while, kissing slowly yet hungrily and flicking their hips up in desperate little twitches. Kyle began to grind on Stan again, breathing heavily as they increased speed.

‘’Oh god. Kyle. You’re so hot. I love you so much,’’ Stan panted, staring at Kyle with his mouth hanging open.

‘’Fuck- I love you too,’’ Kyle whimpered, smashing his mouth down to Stan’s again and hungrily diving in his for his tongue. He didn’t realise he’d been waiting his whole life to hear that, but he felt lighter than ever, and just wanted to hug the fuck out of Stan forever, never letting him go. Kyle moaned into Stan’s mouth, trailing his hand down to his pants and hastily unbuttoning his shorts, taking no hesitation of jerk himself while Stan devoured his tongue. It only took a few frantic tugs and Kyle was coming with a groan, unable to believe he’d even lasted this long with something he’d imagined in vivid detail for years. Stan was still hard, Kyle could feel it from under him, so he released Stan’s lips and scooted down to his crotch. Kyle looked up at Stan, asking for permission.

‘’Can I?’’ Kyle asked, brushing his fingers over his bulge. He could feel Stan’s dick jump, and madly grinned when he knew he did that. Stan looked blown apart.

‘’Fuck Kyle. Yes- please,’’ Stan whined, as Kyle undid his fly and pushed the swim trunks straight down, exposing Stan’s hard dick. It was an absolutely, gorgeously huge dick, uncut. Kyle couldn’t tear his eyes from it, and felt his mouth grow wetter instantly. He quickly looked up at Stan again, just to make sure, and Stan was staring at him, eyes glazed and blown huge. He took that as confirmation.

He quickly took a long lick up the side, sloppily, and Stan moaned. Kyle moaned too, loving this so much, the taste alone making him want it choking down his throat. He took it in fully, muffling a moan when his cock thickened in his mouth. Kyle tried to take more in, his eyes tearing up when it hit the back of his throat, and he gagged a little. He didn’t take it out though, just pulled out slightly, only to bob his head back down onto it. Stan was softly bucking his hips, obviously trying to contain himself and not fuck Kyle’s face. Before long, Stan was coming, shooting directly into Kyle’s mouth. Kyle did his best to swallow, choking up a bit as he removed his mouth, giving it one last loving lick of the head. Stan was shaking, and Kyle crawled back up to him, wearing a smug smile he couldn’t get rid of.

‘’Sorry, I should’ve warned you,’’ Stan said, recovering his breath.

‘’Do you know how long I’ve fantasised doing that?’’ Kyle asked, licking Stan’s mouth. Stan grinned; Kyle kept licking him.

‘’Not as long as me,’’ Stan said. Kyle snorted, pretty sure that couldn’t be true, but it didn’t matter now. Those treasured fantasies and thoughts were becoming a reality, and Kyle couldn’t care less who thought about them first. That fact that Stan was thinking about this at all, blew Kyle away.

**

Eventually they left the bedroom, both feeling messy-haired and fat-lipped, and certain they looked that way, but they tried to tidy up before they left, both getting distracted with each other, taking longer than it should have. They snuck out of the bedroom, trying to remain inconspicuous to the party guests as they went downstairs and back outside. Kyle felt like everyone was staring at him and immediately knew he sucked off the quarterback, just by his embarrassed, and slightly smug face.

They went to sit back down at the bar, Stan pouring them both a drink. He handed one to Kyle, and Kyle’s hand lingered over Stan’s when he passed the cup. Stan smiled giddily at him, and Kyle grinned, blushing. Even a vanilla-ass touch made Kyle want to do backflips, probably because he could confidently say they meant something now.

‘’So, are we dating now?’’ Stan asked, after they both took a sip of their drinks. Kyle was already feeling a little buzzed, then remembered he’d had a bit to drink before already.

‘’Fuck Stan, do you think I suck just anyone’s dick?’’ Kyle asked, and Stan laughed, his cheeks going pink. He was looking at Kyle like he wanted to kiss him, but Kyle looked around and they were surrounded by onlookers, so there wasn’t a chance two guys kissing out in the open would go unnoticed by the incredibly nosy kids in their class.

‘’I feel like getting in the pool again. It’s fucking hot out here,’’ Stan said, finishing off his drink as Kyle watched his throat bob. It was hot, but not entirely because of the weather.  
‘’C’mon’’ Stan said, taking Kyle hand. Kyle blushed as Stan led him to the edge of the deep end and they jumped in together, still holding hands. Kyle swam to the bottom and sat down underwater as best he could, crossing his legs and making Stan come and get it. Stan followed him down and grasped at Kyle’s shoulders and pulled him up for a kiss. They stayed at the bottom kissing until a splash was heard and multiple people had jumped into the pool, floating up on the surface. Kyle swam up to the surface after this and Stan followed him, gasping when they broke for air. They looked at each other for a moment, Kyle was blushing, until they were interrupted by hands clasping onto both of their shoulders. They jumped in surprise and turned to see it was just Kenny, grinning at them.

‘’Guess who just got laid?’’ Kenny beamed.

‘’Cartman,’’ Kyle said, and Kenny laughed.

‘’Probably, but who also got laid?’’

Kyle exchanged a look with Stan, thinking the same thing, Stan had a smug little smile of his face. Kyle wanted to kiss it off.

‘’Uh, you?’’ Kyle guessed. Kenny chuckled.

‘’Man, I wish, but no. It was you guys!’’ Kenny exclaimed. Kyle widened his eyes.

‘’What? I didn’t get laid,’’ Kyle said, trying to sound confident. He basically did, but Kenny didn’t know that, he was probably wasted by now and imagined something.  
‘’Me neither’’ Stan said.

‘’Don’t bullshit me guys. You two just fucked,’’ Kenny said, grinning. Kyle sputtered.

‘’What, no! We- ‘’ Kenny interrupted Kyle.

‘’Don’t fuck with me Kyle. I caught you two going at it in the guest room. I was curious about all that moaning upstairs and wanted to know who it was. And boy was I not disappointed,’’ Kenny said. Kyle looked at Stan with wide eyes, Stan looked shocked.

‘’Dude, Kenny. Don’t tell anyone,’’ Stan said. Kenny held his hands up.

‘’I know, I know. Small town angst for gay kids, I’ve seen it enough. It’s cool guys, I won’t spill the beans,’’ Kenny lowered his voice and leaned in, ‘’But just between us- Kyle, you have an excellent dick-sucking technique. And that’s coming from the guy who’s been giving hummers since he was 8,’’ Kenny said. Kyle gaped at him, turning red. Stan punched Kenny in the arm, and he laughed.

‘’Shut up dude,’’ Stan said.

‘’I must say so that it’s about time. It makes more sense now that you’d never at least mess around with the plethora of girls at your disposal,’’ Kenny said.

‘’They were all whores anyway,’’ Kyle said, angrily remembering. Kenny scoffed.

‘’If they were such whores, why did it take way too much effort on my part to get one of their heads out of Stan’s ass?’’ Kenny asked.

‘’Because you’re a whore, dude. They don’t want a disease,’’ Stan said. Kenny smirked.

‘’Does that make you my pimp?’’ Kenny asked.

‘’You wanna go halves pimping Kenny out?’’ Stan asked Kyle, nudging him.

‘’Sure,’’ Kyle smiled; glad things were at least semi-normal between the three of them. Fully normal wasn’t possible with them anyway. He was just embarrassed Kenny actually saw them though and didn’t say anything. He was scared to know how long Kenny was watching.

‘’Fuck yeah, I got two new daddies!’’ Kenny yelled, loud enough for the others in the pool to look and them and snicker behind their hands.

‘’Seriously though. You’re not gonna tell anyone?’’ Kyle asked warily.

‘’You can trust me dude. I know what’s a big deal,’’ and Kyle heard the alcohol in his voice.

They moved to the shallow end of the pool and stayed there for as long as their skin could handle it without pruning up. Many others had joined them for the afternoon and the pool became crowded, each person only having a square metre of space each, some even less. Kyle used that opportunity to get closer to Stan, and Stan put his arm around him. It wasn’t entirely revealing, given Stan’s tendency to hug him closer even before they kissed. Kenny had disappeared hoping to find a drunk girl to fuck or something, Kyle was just glad for him to finally leave him and Stan alone. 

They were both drunk now, Kyle could feel the world on a slightly off kilter angle, but he was smiling and joking, oblivious to anything bad happening. Stan said he loved him, that meant nothing bad would happen ever again. Now the big thing was fucking, because they hadn’t done that yet, and Kyle wanted to try it. He was trying to initiate seductive techniques onto Stan as the afternoon settled in, trying to say without saying that he’d really enjoy Stan’s big, beautiful cock up his ass, and they should go do it right now, Stan.

‘’Hey Stan,’’ Kyle said, whining a little, and tracing his finger slowly up and down Stan’s leg under the water. He’d been doing that all afternoon, hoping to get somewhere. Stan seemed to barely notice, as though Kyle did it all the time.

‘’Yeah?’’ Stan asked, holding a cup of some mysterious liquid Kyle was beginning to think was anti-arousal juice. Kyle settled closer to Stan and leaned up into his ear, making sure to touch his lobe ‘accidentally’ with his bottom lip.

‘’You wanna go somewhere else?’’ Kyle whispered. Stan glanced at his needful expression, and Kyle tried to keep himself from biting at Stan’s pouted lip.

‘’Fuck,’’ Stan muttered, and then he was pushing Kyle to the pool steps, and leading him out of the pool, to inside. Kyle tried to look casual as he giddily hurried into the mansion, taking Stan’s hand as they rushed up the stairs. They didn’t make it to a bedroom, because Stan pushed Kyle against the hallway wall leading there and attacked his mouth, smothering him with his tongue. Kyle moaned and let himself be pinned, loving this dominance so much, and only because it was Stan, and in all other matters, Kyle was in charge.

He tried to lead Stan to a bedroom as they kissed, shuffling through the hall as Stan kept necking at him. Kyle was impatient now; he was feeling so empty that he was certain the only thing that could save his life was Stan’s dick. He recognised his drunkenness right now, but it didn’t stop him. They fell against a door, and Kyle struggled to turn the knob, but once they were inside, Stan hastily pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. They both hurried to pull down their swim trunks, struggling to peel the wetness off themselves while trying to make out at the same time. Once they were off and discarded on the floor, Kyle couldn’t care less where, they dove into each other again, and only now did Kyle realise this was the first time they were naked together, doing this. He let himself look at Stan’s naked glory, and stroked himself at the view, his breath shortening.

‘’You’re fucking gorgeous,’’ Kyle said, staring openly and trailing his eyes down to his rock-hard cock pointing up at Kyle menacingly.

‘’Kyle- you’re just so, fuck,’’ Stan whispered, leaning down to Kyle.

‘’Please. Fuck me,’’ Kyle said, taking hold of Stan’s cock and staring up at him pleadingly.

**

Kyle wrapped his legs around Stan’s waist, leaning himself up as Stan entered him, painfully slow. They’d hastily collected an expensive looking liquid hand soap from the bathroom adjoining the bedroom, but the makeshift lubricant didn’t stop Kyle from feeling every inch of the burn. He breathed in stuttered gasps as Stan sank into him, becoming fully enclosed within him. Stan crushed his mouth down to Kyle, and he opened his mouth welcoming and grateful for his tongue. The feeling of Stan completely inside him was world-changing, and once the searing pain went down as he adjusted, he wanted more.

‘’You can move, Stan,’’ Kyle encouraged, lifting his hips up. Stan released a pent-up breath and started fucking Kyle in short jerks of his hips. Stan held Kyle’s hands in a tight grip as he increased speed, and Kyle’s mouth fell open, his eyes glazed over.

‘’Oh fu- fuck, Stan,’’ Kyle stammered, throwing his head back with a moan. Stan sucked at Kyle’s neck as he thrust, so deep, Kyle was jittering. He hit a particular spot, and Kyle’s spine felt like it snapped with how hard he arched at the feeling. White hot pleasure, it felt like, and Kyle came at the contact, crying out and his come hitting Stan’s stomach as he kept going into him with intense thrusting.

‘’Oh, fuck Kyle. I love you. So much dude, you feel so good,’’ Stan rambled, putting his forehead against Kyle’s, still jerking his hips. Kyle panted and opened his mouth for Stan, licking him open. He was completely open, exposed, vulnerable to Stan, and he wanted to stay this way forever. Stan came inside Kyle, groaning in a desperate way that would’ve made Kyle laugh if he wasn’t completely breathless, and completely blindsided with love.

Stan pulled out after a moment, and collapsed onto Kyle, sweating and panting like he just ran a marathon. Kyle hugged him and put his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat pound away at an impossible speed. After a while, when Kyle thought Stan might be asleep, he brushed his hand through Kyle’s hair.

‘’Do you think we’d have done that if not for the pool party?’’ Stan asked, all else quiet. They’d stopped panting like dogs.

‘’I think so. Today has certainly set the stage for it all to go ahead anyway though,’’ Kyle responded. He didn’t want to think about none of this happening, today has certainly contended for the title of best day in history for Kyle. The day Stan finally grew a pair and fucked him. It’s not how he imagined it would go, the odd chance Kyle thought they ever would have sex. It was better, and perfect, and everything. He felt so happy he was starting to worry this was just a perfect and realistic dream world, and any moment he might be separated from it, from perfect Stan. Granted his own Stan was perfect, so maybe he could bring dream Stan with him and have both, they could share bunk beds.

Kyle knew his thought processes were getting hazy, his drunkenness coming back to him, he’d felt more sober than ever moments before. They were both distantly aware that they couldn’t just go to sleep in a random bedroom at Token’s house, that they’d have to go back downstairs. Eventually they changed back into their wet swim trunks, and went back out, that’s when Kyle realised, they were in Token’s room that whole time, the letters spelling out his name on the door now obvious. Kyle laughed.

‘’Dude, we were in Token’s room,’’ Kyle chuckled. They were holding hands and they made their way through the house back downstairs.

‘’I guess it had a double dose of gay sex today,’’ Stan said. Oh right, Kyle had forgotten about Token and Clyde, that whole situation. He’d been distracted with Stan the whole time, but they had agreed to tell them what he saw.

‘’Shit, should we go confront them now?’’ Kyle asked, once they were back outside, and he spotted Token and Clyde together talking with a larger group.

‘’Better now than later,’’ Stan said. They headed over, releasing hands on the way. Kyle was blushing by the time they approached the group, more embarrassed for themselves than Token and Clyde, mostly because he felt like they were the ones confessing.

‘’Hey Token, could we talk to you and Clyde for sec,’’ Stan said when they approached them.

‘’Sure dude,’’ Token said, looking at Clyde, Clyde shrugged.

They went over in an empty spot near the bar, Token and Clyde giving them confused looks.

‘’What’s up,’’ Clyde asked, nudging Stan’s shoulder. They were both on the football team, Kyle remembered.

‘’Well- um,’’ Stan awkwardly glanced at Kyle, rubbing the back of his neck. Kyle sighed.

‘’I accidently caught you guys fucking earlier,’’ Kyle blurted, not wanted this awkwardness to continue any longer. Both of their eyes bugged out, and Clyde’s mouth dropped open.

‘’We just wanted you to know, and that it’s okay. And, um, if you guys are keeping it secret or whatever, we’re cool with that,’’ Stan amended hurriedly. They were silent, Clyde had his hands over his face, Token looked serious and solemn.

‘’Can you guys please not say anything to people,’’ Clyde said finally, taking his hands off his eyes. Stan nodded.

‘’Of course. I mean we understand, so it’s fine,’’ Stan said.

‘’How do you understand? Are you two dating?’’ Token asked, pointing at them, more curious than accusing.

‘’Well, uh,’’ Stan looked at Kyle, who was mostly at a loss. ‘’Um, yeah,’’ Stan admitted.

‘’I knew it,’’ Clyde spoke up. He looked at Token, ‘’I knew it, if we came out, we wouldn’t be the only ones. I always said, Stan and Kyle would support it at least.’’

‘’Dude, Clyde,’’ Token said, sighing, holding his hand on his face in exasperation. Kyle remembered something that still confused him.

‘’Hang on. What about Bebe? She and Clyde were sort of going at it in the pool earlier. What was that about?’’ Kyle asked. They both stiffened at this.

‘’Well, Bebe’s sort of acting as a fake girlfriend for Clyde, or whatever. He was scared of being dropped from the team if coach found out.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Kyle didn’t consider that, that hiding would be paramount to Stan’s football career.

‘’But if Stan is gay too, coach can’t get rid of the quarterback as well as the left guard,’’ Clyde said, looking hopeful.

‘’Well hold on. I don’t know if I’m just gonna come out like that,’’ Stan said, worriedly looking at Kyle. Kyle was mostly concerned about Stan in these matters. He himself didn’t really have anything to lose to come out and be gay. Maybe his mother would have some words about it he could do without.

‘’Does anyone else knows about you guys?’’ Token asked.

‘’Just Kenny. He fucking walked in on us,’’ Stan said, obviously still pissed about that. Kyle was honestly relieved he knew, if anything. Token nodded.

‘’Only Bebe knows about us. Well, except you guys now,’’ Clyde said. ‘’Would you guys come out if we did too?’’ he asked, and was elbowed by Token.

‘’I don’t know,’’ Stan said, looking at Kyle questionably.

‘’I would make it easier for all of us, if the attention wasn’t just on one couple in school,’’ Token said. This whole thing was hitting Kyle, the fact that they were being convinced to come out and be openly gay, after dating for one day and losing their virginity that afternoon. Holy shit he's lost his virginity. While drunk. To freaking Stan. Wow.

‘’We’d have to think about it,’’ Stan said, taking Kyle’s arm. Clyde nodded frantically.

‘’Yeah, yeah of course. Thanks guys, for you know,’’ Clyde said.

‘’Yeah, no problem,’’ Stan waved dismissively.

‘’Truly, though guys. Thank you,’’ Token said, holding Clyde’s shoulder. They nodded and Stan dragged Kyle away. Once they were alone again, Stan groaned.

‘’Why did I tell them?’’ Stan said, covering his face.

‘’I don’t know dude, look it’s fine. People will find out, it’s not gonna ruin anything,’’ Kyle assured him.

‘’I was just hoping to live in this bubble for a while longer,’’ Stan said, rubbing his eyes.

‘’Look, maybe Token and Clyde are right. It would make it easier for all of us if we came out at the same time. At least it would be done, and we wouldn’t have the stress of it anymore,’’ Kyle suggested. He was worried about it, but at this point he’d been worried for years, and the miracle that occurred with Stan actually loving him back has given him the strength to deal with this head on.

‘’What about our parents?’’ Stan asked.

‘’They don’t have to know straight away if you don’t want them to. That’s our choice dude. It’ll be fine,’’ Kyle said, pulling Stan in for a hug. He didn’t care they were in public, that people were probably staring at them, seeing this, thinking things. He just didn’t care.

‘’Let’s just do it then,’’ Stan said, muffled against Kyle’s shoulder.

‘’What?’’ Kyle asked.

Stan moved back to face Kyle, and right there in the middle of the party, where everyone could see, Stan kissed him, dragging his tongue out to Kyle’s surprised open mouth. Kyle’s eyes were wide, but he didn’t push him away, despite panicking like crazy. Stan removed his mouth with a gasp, and smiled at Kyle, small but happy.

‘’Stan…’’ Kyle whispered, amazed. 

He looked around and saw everyone staring at them. Kenny, Token and Clyde, Wendy, the group of girls who flirted with Stan. Everyone looked shocked. Kyle felt like disappearing into the ground, but Stan kept hold of his hand, and he looked confident. He couldn’t speak, he had a rock lodged in his throat, and nervously gulped.

Before anyone could say anything, Token coughed loud enough to gather attention, and he leaned down and gave Clyde a passionate kiss, holding him as his legs gave way. 

Everyone gasped at them, turning to Token and Clyde, who released after a few seconds panting, and stood back up straight. Kyle was in shock too, but he immediately understood, and had never felt more grateful for those two in his life.

Token and Clyde exchanged a look with them, and Clyde winked. Stan looked at Kyle, grinning wide and unfiltered, and Kyle couldn’t resist smiling along with him. They did it.

Everyone was still looking back and forth at the two couples, nobody saying anything, their mouths stuck open like carnival clowns. Kyle had never felt happier for Kenny to break the silence like he did then too.

‘’Woohoo! It’s okay to be gay! Tyde and Style people, they’re doin’ it!’’ Kenny yelled, going to the boombox and turning up the music again. Some of the others switched to dancing easily, seeming to forget the performance moments ago. It served as a distraction, as Stan and Kyle slipped away from the crowd, no longer the centre of attention.  
They headed for the exit of the patio, and headed to the front of the property, deserted by the partygoers. Kyle took Stan’s hand, and squeezed tight. He grinned when Stan looked over to him.

‘’Was it okay to do that?’’ Stan asked, worriedly. Kyle pulled him into another hug and whispered in his ear.

‘’I love you so much.’’ Who fucking cares it's corny, he knows Stan well enough to know he'd appreciate it.

Stan was tinged pink when he moved back, and Kyle stroked his cheek fondly.

‘’Wanna get out of here?’’ Stan asked, and Kyle nodded.

They didn’t need to stay. Answering questions from the others about something they know was right. They didn’t care anymore what the others thought, they were beyond it. All they needed was each other, that’s all that mattered.

Kyle leaned his head to Stan’s shoulder as they walked away from the party, sighing in contentment. Stan was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me if you choose :3](https://www.instagram.com/lozislaw/)


End file.
